Panem Dictionary
This page is for those who have never read the Hunger Games. If you have read The Hunger Games, then you don't need to worry about reading this page unless you're really bored. The Vocabulary Arena -- the setting for each individual Games. Usually they're themed by environment and contain monsters and challenges specific to the habitat. Past arenas have included forests, oceans, etc. Avox -- a rebel or district resident runaway whose tongue is removed and who is forced to work in the Capitol for the rich and elite. They are never allowed to see their families or districts again. Capitol -- the controlling city of Panem. This is separate from the districts and people here are well fed and rich. Capitolites enjoy watching the Hunger Games for fun. No Capitol children are ever in the Games. Career -- a Tribute who trains for the Games for his or her entire life in the hopes of victory and the glory that accompanies it. The notable Career districts are 1, 2 and 4. Most districts do not have Careers. Districts -- the twelve sections of Panem that grow crops, manufacture products and harvest the local natural resources. The standard of living varies greatly between the twelve districts. No district resident may ever go to the Capitol unless they are Tributes preparing for the Hunger Games in the preparation week before the Games. Escort -- a Capitol resident whose occupation involved escorting the two Tributes from a district from their homes, through preparation week, and to the Games. It is a huge honor and a well-paying job, particularly if it is for one of the higher districts. Hunger Games -- also called "the Games," an event held once a year in which all children 12-18 are submitted in a lottery. A boy and a girl from each district are chosen to fight to the death in an arena. The Victor is the last person standing and is honored through all of Panem. Mentors -- former Victors who train the Tribute of their districts. Muttations -- genetically-altered monsters based after common animals native to Panem. These are generally found in the arena. Peacekeeper -- the soldiers of the area. They are loyal to the Capitol and receive benefits for doing their job. Most of them enforce the law with brute force and are not against killing law-breaking district residents. Most peacekeepers come from District 2 or are Capitol residents looking for adventure. Prep Team -- the team of make-up artists and beauticians who work under the stylist. Each Tribute has 3 members in the prep team. They are citizens of the Capitol only, and they do not get attached to their Tribute more than someone would get attached to a hamburger. Quarter Quell -- held every 25 years, the quarter quell puts a fresh spin on the Games. This could involve anything from doubling the number of Tributes to adding an extra challenge in the arena. Stylist -- each Tribute duo has a stylist who designs costumes and formal gowns for the festivities in the week before the Games. The stylists are all Capitol citizens, and most of them do not form emotional bonds with the Tributes. They are, after all, preparing the Tributes for death. Tribute -- a child who is chosen to participate in the Hunger Games. There will be a male and a female from each district. All Tributes are between the ages of 12 and 18. Victor -- the winner of an individual Hunger Games. He lives in a fancy part of his district called "Victor Village" and it set for life. They oftentimes have to have a "talent" which they showcase throughout Panem, and they don't have to work for a living. They are one of the few character ground allowed to travel freely between the districts and the Capitol.